Simplon-Orient-Express
Der Simplon-Orient-Express, abgekürzt SOE, war ein internationaler Fernzug, der auf der Strecke Paris–Venedig–Istanbul von 1920 bis 1939 bis zur kriegsbedingten Unterbrechung als Luxuszug der Compagnie Internationale des Wagons-Lits (CIWL) täglich verkehrte. Nach Kriegsende wurde er nur noch als Schnellzug mit Sitzwagen der beteiligten Staatsbahnen, sowie beigestellten Schlaf- und Speisewagen der CIWL fortgeführt. Luxus war nicht mehr in der Menge verkäuflich. Der Name leitet sich vom Simplontunnel ab, der in der Schweiz für die Alpenquerung genutzt wurde. thumb|290px|(bei CWL/PLM) [[Rote Strecke = urspr. SOE]] Geschichte Nach dem Ende des Ersten Weltkriegs sollte wieder eine Verbindung von Paris nach Istanbul geschaffen werden. Anders als der Orient-Express vor dem Krieg, wurde bewusst ein Zuglauf vorgeschlagen, der nicht über München und Wien führt. Die CIWL war anfangs vom Erfolg des neuen Zuglaufs, der die im Krieg unterlegenen Staaten Deutschland, Österreich und Ungarn umfuhr, nicht überzeugt.Albert Mühl: Internationale Luxuszüge. EK-Verlag, Freiburg im Breisgau 1991, S. 106. An der Pariser Friedenskonferenz 1919 und begleitenden Verhandlungen wurde der Laufweg des Simplon-Orient-Express von Paris durch den Simplontunnel und Oberitalien nach Triest und weiter durch Jugoslawien festgelegt. Erst in Belgrad wurde die Route des Orient-Express vor den Kriegsjahren wieder erreicht, auf der der Zug seine Reise nach Istanbul fortsetzte. Am 11. April 1919 verkehrte der Zug erstmals, aber nur bis Triest. Ab Januar 1920 fuhr er durchgehend bis Belgrad und im Sommer des gleichen Jahres bis Istanbul, wobei Kurswagen nach Bukarest mitgeführt wurden. Der Zugteil nach Bukarest wurde in Vinkovci ausgesetzt, und unter Umgehung ungarischen Gebiets über Subotica und Timișoara geführt. Ein Jahr später erhielt der Zug auch einen Schlafwagen nach Athen, das damit erstmals eine umsteigefreie Bahnverbindung von und nach Westeuropa erhielt. Um den Simplon-Orient-Express herum entstand in den Folgejahren ein ganzes System von Zubringerzügen mit Kurswagen. Für den Verkehr mit England verkehrten Wagen ab Calais und Ostende. Letztere verkehrten nur bis 1925 über Luxemburg, Straßburg, Basel und die Gotthardbahn nach Mailand. Danach verkehrten die Kurswagen durch Deutschland und über Wien und Budapest, sodass sie erst in Belgrad dem Simplon-Orient-Express mitgegeben wurden. Weiter führte der Simplon-Orient-Express Kurswagen nach Athen und Piräus, dem Hafen von Athen. Ab 1925 wurden die alten Teakholz-Speisewagen nach und nach durch solche mit Stahlwagenkasten ersetzt. Ab 1930 wurden neue Schlafwagen eingeführt. Im selben Jahr wurde auch erstmals eine Schnellbootverbindung über den Bosporus angeboten, die den Anschluss an den ebenfalls von CIWL betriebenen Taurus-Express herstellte. Dieser Zug verkehrte ab Istanbul Haydarpaşa über Aleppo in Syrien nach Rayak im Libanon, nach Fertigstellung einer direkten Bahnverbindung ab 1933 nach Tripoli.trains-worldexpresses.com: Chronology Middleeast Trains, abgerufen am 11. Juni 2019 Zwischen Rayak bzw. Tripoli und Haifa verkehrten Busse, ab Haifa bestand Zuganschluss nach Kairo. Nach Beginn des Zweiten Weltkriegs verkehrte vom Simplon-Orient-Express für wenige Monate nur ein Zugrest bis Oktober 1940 zwischen Lausanne und Istanbul. Der Abschnitt ab Paris war bereits gegen Ende des deutschen Westfeldzugs eingestellt worden.Chronologie des Orient-Expresses bei trains-worldexpresses.com, abgerufen am 18. März 2019 (englisch). Nach dem 2. Weltkrieg verkehrte der Simplon-Orient-Express am 13. November 1945 erstmals wieder auf der ganzen Strecke von Paris bis Istanbul. Im Zug war vorerst nur ein CIWL-Schlafwagen eingereiht, der Rest waren gewöhnliche Wagen 1. und 2. Wagenklasse. Der Zug wurde zwischen Paris und Oberitalien hauptsächlich von Touristen genutzt. Während des kalten Krieges nutzten nur wenige Geschäftsreisende und Diplomaten die Verbindung nach Osteuropa. Demzufolge bestand 1950 der Zug beim Grenzübertritt von Italien nach Jugoslawien lediglich aus dem Schlafwagen und dem Sitzwagen Paris–Istanbul und einem Gepäckwagen, der bis nach Belgrad mitgeführt wurde. Nach der Grenze wurden dem Zug in Sežana acht Reisezugwagen und zwei Güterwagen mitgegeben.Jack Birns, S. 138, 141, 142 Bis 1951 verkehrten keine Kurswagen nach Athen, weil in Griechenland Bürgerkrieg herrschte und die Grenze zwischen Jugoslawien und Griechenland geschlossen war. Von 1951 bis 1954 war die Verbindung nach Istanbul erneut unterbrochen weil die bulgarisch-türkische Grenze geschlossen war. Der Ungarische Volksaufstand im Jahr 1956 und der Bau der Berliner Mauer 1961 kühlten die Beziehungen zwischen West- und Osteuropa ab, sodass der Zug 1962 den Zusatz Orient verlor und lediglich noch als Simplon-Express zwischen Paris und Belgrad verkehrte. Die Verbindungen nach Istanbul und Athen wurden seitdem durch den Direct-Orient-Express hergestellt. Im Jahre 1977 wurde auch die letzte Schlafwagenverbindung Paris–Istanbul eingestellt. Seit 1982 verkehrt in den Sommermonaten der luxuriöse Sonderzug Venice Simplon-Orient-Express, der aus ehemaligen CIWL-Wagen besteht. Wöchentlich werden Pauschalreisen London–Paris–Venedig angeboten und einmal pro Saison die Reise von Paris nach Istanbul. Der Zug verkehrt aber oft auf anderen Destinationen und benutzt auch nicht auf seiner Reise nach Istanbul den Laufweg des Simplon-Orient-Express . Der klangvolle Namen soll dabei an den Luxus der früheren fahrplanmäßigen Verbindung nach Konstantinopel/Istanbul erinnern. Laufweg thumb|384px|London, Paris, Lausanne, Simplon Pass, Mailand, Venezia, … Istanbul (die versch. Verbindungen im 19. u. 20. Jhdt.; Karte bei Commons) In Paris verließ der Zug am Abend den Gare de Lyon, wo die vom Flèche d’Or kommenden Kurswagen aus Calais zugestellt wurden. Über Dijon wurde nachts Vallorbe in der Schweiz erreicht. Nach Lausanne führte die Fahrt entlang des Genfersees durchs Wallis und den Simplontunnel nach Domodossola und weiter nach Mailand, das gegen Mittag erreicht wurde. Von dort führte die Reise durch Oberitalien nach Venedig, Cervignano und Monfalcone. Hinter Triest begann die zweite Nacht, in der der Zug Jugoslawien durchquerte. Die Route führte über Ljubljana, Zagreb und Vinkovci nach Belgrad, wobei in Vinkovci der Zugteil nach Bukarest ausgesetzt wurde. Dieser erreichte sein Ziel unter Umgehung ungarischen Gebiets über Subotica und Timișoara.W. Biedenkopf: Quer durch das alte Europa. Krefeld 1981, S. 10 ff. Die Wagen nach Athen wurden in Niš einem Schnellzug übergeben. Der Simplon-Orient-Express fuhr danach über Sofia in Bulgarien bis zu dem Grenzbahnhof Svilengrad, danach führte die Route über wenige Kilometer durch die Türkei mit Halt in Pythio bevor die Türkei erreicht wurde. Nach der dritten Nacht fuhr der Zug in Istanbul im Bahnhof Sirkeci ein. Laufzeit Der Simplon-Orient-Express fuhr als einziger Zug des Orient-Express-Systems in der Zwischenkriegszeit täglich. Bei seiner Einführung war der Simplon-Orient-Express im Vergleich zu den Fahrzeiten des Orient-Express vor dem Krieg länger unterwegs, obwohl die Fahrstrecke durch die Schweiz im Vergleich zum alten Zuglauf kürzer war. Aufgrund der während dem Krieg mangelhaft unterhaltenen Strecken und der zeitraubenden, gegenüber der Vorkriegszeit erheblich ausgeweiteten Pass-, Zoll- und Devisenkontrollen, war der Zug eine Nacht und einen Tag länger unterwegs als der Orient-Express im letzten Friedensfahrplan von 1914. Die Reisezeit von Paris nach Istanbul betrug am Anfang 96 Stunden, ließ sich aber schon bald kürzen. Der Zug benötigte von 1922 bis 1926 noch 70 Stunden und 1930 noch 57 Stunden für die ganze Fahrstrecke. Unfälle * Am 27. Oktober 1928 kollidierte der Bukarester Flügelzug zum Simplon-Orient-Express westlich von Bukarest bei Recea mit einem anderen Reisezug. Ein Feuer brach aus. 34 Menschen starben, 50 wurden verletzt. * Am 21. Oktober 1957 ereignete sich der Eisenbahnunfall von Istanbul, bei dem ein Fernzug (namensgleich?) auf dieser Strecke bereits kurz hinter Istanbul frontal mit einem Nahverkehrszug zusammenstößt. In dem Regionalzug starben 95 Menschen und 150 wurden verletzt. Laufzeiten Der Simplon-Orient-Express fuhr als einziger Zug des Orient-Express-Systems in der Zwischenkriegszeit täglich. In Paris verkehrte er abends ab dem Gare de Lyon, wo die mit dem Flèche d’Or kommenden Kurswagen von Calais zugestellt wurden. Über Dijon, den Genfer See, Lausanne und Sitten erreichte er Brig und durchfuhr den namensgebenden Simplontunnel. Am nächsten Morgen erreichte er Stresa und fuhr über Mailand, Venedig. Von dort weiter nach Triest. Hinter Triest begann die zweite Nachtstrecke, die über Ljubljana, Zagreb und Vinkovci nach Belgrad führte. In Vinkovci wurde der Zugteil nach Bukarest ausgesetzt, der dorthin unter Umgehung ungarischen Gebiets über Subotica und Timișoara geführt wurde.W. Biedenkopf: Quer durch das alte Europa. Krefeld 1981, S. 10 ff. Die Wagen nach Athen wurden an einen normalen Schnellzug abgegeben. Der Simplon-Orient-Express erreichte schließlich über Sofia bei Svilengrad die Türkei. Nach der dritten Nacht wurde in Istanbul der Bahnhof Sirkeci erreicht. Bei seiner Einführung war der Simplon-Orient-Express aufgrund der nach dem Krieg heruntergewirtschafteten Strecken und der zeitraubenden, gegenüber der Vorkriegszeit erheblich ausgeweiteten Pass-, Zoll- und Devisenkontrollen eine Nacht und einen Tag länger unterwegs als der Orient-Express im letzten Friedensfahrplan von 1914. Der Venice-Simplon-Orient-Express ab 1982 (VSOE, Belmond, LVMH) 2019 geht es wöchentlich nach Venedig. Eine Neuauflage als Luxuszug, allerdings nur monatlich einmal bis Istanbul angeboten und nicht von CIWL, startet 1982 als Venice-Simplon Orient-Express (VSOE). Das war ein von James Sherwood (Jg. 1933, englischer Unternehmer aus New Castle, Pennsylvania, war auch im Bahngeschäft aktiv) initiiertes Unternehmen. Teilstrecken sind Boulogne-sur-Mer bzw. Calais (beide von/zu den Fähren nach England) nach Paris (Gare de l'Est), Innsbruck bzw. anfangs via Simplon-Strecke nach Mailand, Verona, zum Zielort Venedig. Der Anbieter erweiterte das „Abenteuer“ durch eine maritime Kombination im Mittelmeer per Schiff unter der Bezeichnung Orient-Express (Piräus und Istanbul). Betreiber ist die britische Gesellschaft Belmond Ltd., die seit 2018 zu Moët Hennessy Louis Vuitton (LVMH) gehört.Venice Simplon Orient-Express sold to owner of Christian Dior and Louis Vuitton — LVMH acquires Venice’s Hotel Cipriani and Hotel Splendido in Portofino as part of £2.5bn deal. theguardian-online, Meldung im Wirtschaftsteil am 14. Dez. 2018 Rezeption in der Belletristik Zu den bekanntesten Büchern, in denen der Orient-Express als Schauplatz/Hintergrund diente, zählt Agatha Christies 1934 erschienener Kriminalroman Mord im Orient-Express. Anhand der im Roman beschriebenen Kurswagenläufe und Orte wird deutlich, dass Christie ihr Buch fiktiv im Simplon-Orient-Express angesiedelt hat. . Der von Ian Fleming] geschriebene James-Bond-Roman Liebesgrüße aus Moskau spielt teilweise ebenfalls im Simplon-Orient-Express. Zur sonstigen Verarbeitung des weit gefassten Zugnamens in Romanen, Filmen und ähnlichem beachte den entsprechenden Artikelabschnitt über den Orient-Express. Fernseh-Dokumentation Von Louis Pascal Couvelaire, Regie, erschien 2018 von arte, Straßburg, die 90-Minuten-Dokumentation „''Der Orient-Express - Vintage auf Schienen''“, die neben der Geschichte und den Werkstätten der Restaurierungen zeigend, mit dem Historiker Arthur Mettetal nach dem Verbleib des Wagenmaterials beider Züge in ganz Europa forschte. Ähnlich lautende Zugnamen Zur Abgrenzung der Zugläufe ähnlich lautender Züge bzw. Zugnamen und ihrer Bedeutung siehe auch die Artikel: * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/xxx%7CBalt-Orient-Express, Schnellzug, vom Ende der 1940er Jahre an zwischen Schweden und Istanbul, seit 1962–1995 ab Berlin * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/xxx%7CIstanbul-Express, ab 1965, DB * Rome-Express, 1883–1939, CIWL * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/xxx%7CSud-Express], ab 1887, CIWL. (F – anfangs bis Madrid) * Parallel zum Simplon-Orient-Express verkehrte ab 1921 als Direct Orient ein normaler D-Zug Paris-Triest, der Sitzwagen führte.W. Sölch: Orient-Express, Düsseldorf, 1998, S. 43 ff. * TEE Cisalpin], Paris — Mailand, 1961–1984. Zwischenhalte waren Dijon, Vallorbe (ab 1962), Lausanne, Brig und Domodossola. Fahrpläne * * * Siehe auch * Venice Simplon-Orient-Express (VSOE, ab 1982; weder täglich noch wöchentlich) * 100 Jahre Simplon Orient Express - Märklin H0 (aus dem Spielzeugbereich ein Nachbau; Video 3 Min) Literatur * Jack Birns in Life: Life rides the Simplon-Orient Express. Verlag=Time Inc |Datum=1950-09-11 |Online=https://books.google.de/books?id=9U0EAAAAMBAJ&pg=PA137 online die Seiten 137-145. * Wilfried Biedenkopf: Quer durch das alte Europa. Die internationalen Zug- und Kurswagenläufe nach dem Stand vom Sommer 1939. Verlag und Büro für Spezielle Verkehrsliteratur Röhr, Krefeld 1981, ISBN 3-88490-110-9 * Albert Mühl, Jürgen Klein: Reisen in Luxuszügen. Die Internationale Schlafwagen-Gesellschaft. EK-Verlag, Freiburg im Breisgau 2006, ISBN 3-88255-696-X * Werner Sölch: Orient-Express. Glanzzeit und Niedergang und Wiedergeburt eines Luxuszuges. 4. Auflage. Alba, Düsseldorf 1998, ISBN 3-87094-173-1 Weblinks * Geschichte der Gesellschaft (auf frz. Histoire de la CIWL unter Wagons-Lits Diffusion, Archives …) Simplon-Orient-Express * bei FB ?? *Jack Birns: = Simplon Orient Express in 1950, Retours; Hrsg. Arjan den Boer * Video bei youtube von Marcel Bluwal: Simplon Orient Express, 1956, Film, Länge: 40 Minuten, Sprache=fr Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Vorbild Kategorie:Europe Kategorie:Luxuszug